Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a battery module, and particularly to a continuable power module in which the number of the batteries thereof can be increased or reduced according to user's requirements.
Related Art
Due to the invention of batteries, the power of electric appliances is no longer dependent on the supply mains, such that the electric appliances can be operated in different occasions and environments, thereby significantly increasing the usefulness of the electric appliances.
However, even batteries with the same voltage may be of different sizes and/or shapes, so that the user finds it difficult to choose the proper battery for their device. For instance, for two electric razors operating at 6 volts, the batteries used might be different due to the difference between the brands or the receiving spaces for the batteries.
In addition, the voltage requirements for different electric appliances may not be the same, and the voltage provided by a single battery is fixed, such that several batteries are connected to each other in a head-to-tail manner firstly to meet the operation voltage of the electric appliance, and then the connected batteries are connected electrically to the electric appliance. In view of this, since there is no structure for fastening one battery with another, a battery receiving groove with enough structural strength is essential for the electric appliance, so that the batteries received and positioned within the electric appliance can be connected electrically to each other and drive the electric appliance.
Additionally, the batteries are separated from outer circumstances via the battery receiving groove, such that water or dust will not make influence to the electrical connections of the batteries; conversely, when the batteries are not received in the battery receiving groove, there is no any waterproof or dustproof design for the electrical connections of the batteries.